civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
James Forney
|died= |placeofbirth= Lancaster, Pennsylvania |placeofdeath= |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= James Forney |nickname= |allegiance= |branch= United States Marine Corps |serviceyears= |rank= Brigadier General |commands= |unit= |battles= American Civil War |awards= Marine Corps Brevet Medal |laterwork= }} James Forney (born January 17, 1844) was an American officer serving in the United States Marine Corps during the American Civil War. He was approved to receive the Marine Corps Brevet Medal for bravery but died before it could be presented. Biography Forney was born January 17, 1844 in Lancaster, Pennsylvania and accepted a commission in the Marine Corps serving continuously for 43 years. Forney was approved to receive the Brevet Medal for gallantry in the Civil War, but died before it could be presented. This meant that Percival Pope would be the only brevet medal recipient from the Civil War to actually receive the Medal. Since the brevet medal was not presented posthumously it was never given to his family and instead placed on display in the National Museum. While a First Lieutenant Forney was assigned the Western Gulf Squadron aboard the Steam sloop Brooklyn.History of the Marine Corps When the fleet sailed past Vicksburg, Mississippi on June 28, 1862, the Confederate cannons stationed there opened fire on the ships and several Marines where injured. Forney was one of the Marine officers manning the broad-side guns and returned fire on the confederate forces. On September 3, 1895 Secretary Herbert approved for Colonel Forney to be court martialed for Negligence in caring for government property. The charges were submitted by the Commandant of the Marine Corps, Colonel Heywood on the grounds that he had sent large amounts of fuel and bed linens to his personal residence while he was the Commandant of marines at the Brooklyn Navy Yard. At the time Forney was the second highest ranking officer in the Marine Corps and held the position of Commandant of marines at the Portsmouth Navy Yard. The court martial was held on the Brooklyn Navy Yard.Court martial Forney retired from the Marine Corps as a Brigadier General. Marine Corps Brevet Medal citation Secretary of the Navy citation Citation :The Secretary of the Navy takes pleasure in transmitting to First Lieutenant James Forney, United States Marine Corps, the Brevet Medal which is awarded in accordance with Marine Corps Order No. 26 (1921), for gallantry and meritorious service in the attack upon Forts Jackson and St. Philip on 24 April 1862. On 2 March 1967 First Lieutenant James Forney is appointed Captain, by brevet, to take rank from 11 June 1898. For gallant and meritorious services in action with the savages at Formosa, on 13 June 1867, Captain James Forney is appointed Major, by brevet, to rank from 15 April 1869. For meritorious services in defeating an enemy raid at Gunpowder River in July 1864, Major Forney is appointed Lieutenant Colonel, by brevet, to rank from 25 March 1870. See also References ;General * * * ;Specific External links *Court martial Verdict *More on the Court martial Verdict *The United States Marine Corps in the Civil War: The final year *The records of living officers of the U.S. navy and Marine corps *Register of the Military Order of Foreign Wars of the United States *The naval history of the Civil War Category:1844 births Category:Year of death missing Category:United States Marine Corps officers Category:People from Pennsylvania Category:People of the American Civil War